characterrealmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Ivo Robotnik (Sonic the Comic)
|-|Early issues= |-|Later issues= |-|God Robotnik= Summary Doctor Ivo Robotnik, born Ovi Kintobor, is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Comic series. Once a loving, caring scientist - and the reason why Sonic is as we know him today - Kintobor was transmutated into the evil Doctor Robotnik, bent on world domination. This version of Robotnik is cold, sinister, heartless and psychopathic beyond comprehension and is assisted by Grimer Wormtongue, the head of his lab. Whilst mostly unsuccessful, Robotnik finally reached his goal when he absorbed the Chaos Emeralds in the Robotnik Reigns Supreme story arc, becoming a god. Robotnik then warped the multiverse and changed the timeline to where Sonic's friends served him, Tails drowned in a tragic accident and Sonic never existed. Unfortunately for the doc, his desire to bring Sonic back in order to mentally and emotionally torture and traumatize him led to his downfall, even after having stripped the hedgehog of his speed, as Sonic exploited Robotnik's ego to revert some of the changes he applied. Robotnik lost his nigh-omnipotence and reverted back to normal. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B by himself. Up to 5-B with inventions | At least 2-C Name: Doctor Ivo Robotnik, Doctor Ovi Kintobor Origin: Sonic the Comic Gender: Male Age: 40s Classification: Scientist, Dictator | God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Skilled at Gadget Usage, Energy Absorption, 4th Wall Awareness and Limited Toonforce | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Omnipresence, Limited Omniscience (Knows everything about the past and present), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; regenerated from a blast that reduced him to nothingness), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Size Manipulation, Reality Warping, Invulnerability, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Petrification (Turned Sidewinder and co. to stone), Energy Projection and Laser Vision, Shapeshifting (As seen here), Telekinesis (Telekinetically tossed Knuckles into a wall. Maneuvered several cogs through the air by simply pointing at them), Mind Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity (Sonic's meeting with Robotnik was the indirect cause for his change of alignment; due to the lack of Sonic in his timeline, Robotnik wouldn't have ever become evil, let alone a god, yet Robotnik is his evil self, showing that he is immune to his manipulation of the timeline, as the paradoxes do nothing to him), Flight, Transmutation (Shapeshifted Sonic several times against his will, into forms resembling Peter Pan and the Road Runner, amongst other forms), Memory Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Magic (Confirmed as using magic here), Summoning, Creation (Created a mirror), Destruction, Sleep Manipulation (Made Sonic sleep by striking him with a laser beam), Age Manipulation (Increased Sonic's age. Later aged him backwards), Aura (Engulfed himself in green energy), Power Nullification (Took Sonic's powers away, simply "because he could"), Teleportation, Clothing Manipulation (Changed Sonic's attire), BFR, Light Manipulation (Able to emit light), Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation (Infected Sonic with arthritis), Duplication (Created an audience of booing Robotniks and a dummy-like host), Intangibility, Portal Creation (Created a portal), Durability Negation, Weather Manipulation, Dream Manipulation and Resurrection. Attack Potency: Wall level by himself (Beat down two of his robots in a fit of rage). Up to Planet level with inventions (Created machines that can drain Mobius of its energy or turn everything on a planet into metal and satellites that could melt the poles) | At least Spatium Level+ (Completely warped and rewrote the STC-Verse, which contains at least a dozen universes, as well as its timelines, all of which he modified, and became the absolute overlord of creation. Stated that could do anything he wanted and recreated the Special Zone multiple times. Has complete control over time and space) Speed: Unknown | Ubiquitous Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class K to Class Y (Could grow to the size of Mobius and bigger - which is confirmed to be as large as the Earth - and hold it in his hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class by himself. Up to Planet Class with inventions. | At least Spatium+ Durability: Building level (Survived an explosion that destroyed his base) | At least Spatium Level+ (Is the absolute overlord of the STC-Verse and should therefore be unaffected by conventional means. Almost completely invincible) Stamina: 'Superhuman | Infinite 'Range: Standard melee range. Planetary w/ inventions. | At least Spatium+ Standard Equipment: Inventions, gadgets | N/A Intelligence: Genius (Immensely gifted in almost all fields of research. Creates various reality warping machinery) | Nigh-Omniscient with limits (Hears and knows it all, except for Sonic's tricks which he played right into, and anything related to the future. He does know everything about the past and present, though) Weaknesses: None notable | His ego can be easily taken advantage of. The Gray Emerald and Master Emerald can be used to remove his powers and undo his changes to reality. Notable Attacks/Techniques: God Robotnik *'Laser Vision:' Robotnik shoots out lasers from his eyes. These lasers can teleport people as well as knock them out in one shot by shutting down the upper brain functions. *'Reality-warping:' God Robotnik has almost entirely unlimited power over reality itself. He can turn others into himself, rewrite events, modify the timeline, edit and flip between dimensions, et cetera. Key: Doctor Robotnik | God Robotnik Fights Notable Victories: [http://characterrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2223 Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog)]' - Eggman's Profile' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Comic Book Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Category:Humans Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Energy Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Toonforce User Category:Omnipresent Category:Nigh-Omniscient Category:Size Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invulnerable Characters Category:Space Manipulators Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Traveller Category:Petrification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Magic Users Category:Magic User Category:Sleep Manipulators Category:Age Manipulator Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Teleportation Category:BFR Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Existence erasure Category:Duplication Users Category:Portal Manipulators Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2